Unconditional Love
by Azalea Airys
Summary: Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat kelabuku selalu tertuju padanya. Aku pun tak begitu paham mengapa hatiku begitu berdebar ketika melihat sosok tegapnya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah perasaan ini terlalu dalam, untuk hanya dikategorikan sebagai kekaguman, ataupun rasa suka semata. / Side-story for Ordinary Love by Viselle / Chara! x OC.


Sore itu aku terpaksa pulang agak larut karena membantu Mayuzumi-sensei di perpustakaan. Nah, meskipun aku termasuk murid yang 'sok' sibuk—seperti candaan seseorang berinisial K.F—aku tak serajin itu hingga mencari-cari kegiatan lain terlepas dari _ekskul_ sekolah yang kuikuti. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas piket yang memang dibebankan untuk murid kelas satu secara bergilir. Dan secinta-cintanya aku terhadap buku dan 'surganya', kuakui menjadi asisten _sensei_ yang mengingatkanku akan cowok incaran seseorang—Yui—membuatku sedikit banyak merasa kikuk dan agak aneh. Yah, bayangkan sendiri bagaimana 'meriahnya' dua _kuudere_ jika digabungkan dalam satu tempat itu.

Kaminari Fuko, salah satu sahabat—sekaligus teman sekelasku—yang memang tak berminat mengikuti kegiatan _ekskul,_ telah pamit pulang terlebih dahulu ... ada urusan keluarga katanya. Sedangkan Narahashi Yui? Sudah pasti sahabat berkacamataku itu tengah sibuk mengintai sosok pujaan hatinya. Bukannya aku ingin protes atau apa sih, toh melihatnya malu-malu kucing ketika pemuda berambut biru itu lewat sudah jadi hiburan sehari-hari.

Setelah menyapu ruangan dan mengembalikan semua buku ke rak masing-masing, _sensei_ bersurai perak itu mengizinkanku untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Kata beliau sih masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus dikerjakan, jadi ia sendiri yang akan mengunci perpustakan nanti.

Bilangnya sih begitu ... padahal aku bisa melihat sampul _light novel_ yang cukup populer di balik lembar 'berkasnya' tadi. Tapi ... siapa yang peduli jika dengan begini aku bisa pulang lebih cepat? Maka dengan menahan senyum geli kutundukkan kepalaku sopan, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sang _sensei_ berwajah kalem sebelum pergi menjauhi 'rumah keduaku' itu.

Langkah kakiku bergema pelan menyusuri koridor yang terlihat sepi dari keberadaan para siswa. Sudah bisa ditebak, karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak sejam yang lalu ... dan karena ini adalah Senin, tak banyak ekstrakurikuler yang diselenggarakan pada hari ini.

Dengan santai kunikmati 'waktu sendiri' yang jarang kuperoleh kini. Bisa dibilang ini adalah caraku men- _charge_ energi setelah seharian berkutat dengan hiruk-pikuk siswa. _Don't get me wrong_ ... bukan berarti aku ini mahkluk anti sosial yang membenci keramaian—meskipun itu tak terlalu jauh dari kenyataan sih ... hanya saja, aku memang cenderung bersifat _introvert_ dan lebih sering menyimpan semua perasaanku daripada mengekspresikannya. Maka dari itu, aku cukup bersyukur memiliki dua sahabat yang begitu pengertian.

Mengingat keduanya mau tak mau membuat senyum kecil tersimpul di bibirku.

Selama beberapa saat aku masih tenggelam dalam lamunan, tentang pertemuan pertama hingga bagaimana kami bisa bersahabat seperti sekarang ini ... ketika sebuah melodi syahdu terdengar sayup-sayup dan menarikku dari kedalaman ingatan.

Jujur ... dentingan musik itu terdengar begitu indah.

Aku memang bukan penggemar musik klasik jadi aku tak tahu judul lagu yang dimainkan oleh orang ini. Tapi dari telinga awam pun aku cukup tahu, jika ia memainkan tuts-tuts pianonya dengan sepenuh hati. Penjiwaannya begitu terasa di tiap nadanya. Dan jika ada dua kata yang—dapat dengan tepat—menggambarkan permainan pianis ini, itu adalah _hauntingly beautiful._

Terkesan _dark_... sekaligus indah di saat yang bersamaan.

Mendengar permainan bak _expert_ itu tentu saja membangkitkan rasa penasaranku. Dan dalam diam, kuikuti irama 'mematikan' ini menuju sumbernya. Tanpa suara menuju ruang musik yang terletak beberapa meter di depanku ini.

Sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain ... Oke, kecuali jika aku benar-benar tertarik pada topik yang menjadi bahan ke _-kepo-_ anku itu. Tapi jujur ... entah kenapa aku begitu takut untuk mengintip isi di balik ruang musik di hadapanku ini.

Bukan karena ruangan ini ada hantunya—meskipun sudah pasti penampakan itu _bakal bikin_ aku trauma seumur hidup. Lebih tepatnya karena firasat 'peringatan' dalam hatiku. Seakan jika aku membuka sedikit saja pintu kayu ini, hidupku tak akan bisa sama lagi.

Dan jika ada yang lebih kutakuti dari 'disapa' makhluk dua dimensi itu ... itu adalah perubahan.

Aku tak terlalu suka perubahan dalam kehidupanku, meskipun aku tahu hal ini kadang diperlukan. Tapi tetap saja, jika bisa aku ingin hidupku tetap sama, tanpa perubahan drastis meskipun terkesan monoton.

Meskipun begitu tentunya aku sudah tahu jika rasa penasaran adalah kelemahan nomor satuku. Maka dari itu—meskipun takut—tak heran jika tangan kananku mulai meraih gagang pintu ruang musik. Dan dengan sedikit ragu, kudorong kayu mahogani itu secara perlahan.

Di sana ... di balik celah kecil yang berhasil kuciptakan tadi ... dapat kulihat seorang pemuda tengah memainkan piano hitam itu dengan lihainya. Jari-jarinya menari anggun, menyusuri kunci demi kunci tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Ditambah cahaya jingga yang mengintip dari jendela kaca di samping kirinya ... juga angin musim semi yang membelai lembut surai hijaunya ...

Kupikir, saat itu aku telah jatuh cinta.

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuat kelabuku selalu tertuju padanya.

Aku pun tak begitu paham mengapa hatiku begitu berdebar ketika melihat sosok tegapnya.

Pun aku begitu malu, jika Yui menggodaku dengan menyebut nama lengkapnya.

Yang aku tahu hanyalah perasaan ini terlalu dalam, untuk hanya dikategorikan sebagai kekaguman, ataupun rasa suka semata.

Dan meskipun aku harus diejek Fuko karena telah jatuh hati pada sosok 'aneh' itu ... tak apa. Toh aku memang tak bisa memilih di mana hatiku akan bermuara 'kan?

Jadi di sinilah aku, Aihara Yuki, kini siswi kelas dua SMA Teiko ... dan inilah kisah sederhanaku tentang persahabatan, pertentangan hati, juga cinta yang kukubur dalam diamku ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, klise dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. Author juga tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. You've been warned. xDd

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

Midorima x OC, Kuroko x OC and Slight!Kagami x OC.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Azalea Airys** 'not' so proudly presents ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unconditional Love**

 **[A side-strory for 'Ordinary Love' by Viselle]**

 **[Told from Aihara Yuki's Point of View]**

 **.**

 **.**

Enjoy, please~

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya sahabat bermata _hazel_ -ku itu mulai menyukai orang yang sama denganku—sang _shooting guard_ Teiko, Midorima Shintarou.

Lagi pula, aku tahu 'sejak kapan' pun juga tak akan merubah apapun 'kan? Meskipun tentu saja rasa kecewa dan sakit hati itu pasti ada.

Hei! Aku bukan malaikat … dan harus berebut seseorang yang kausukai dengan sahabatmu sendiri itu bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan, tahu?!

Tapi tentu saja … seperti kataku tadi. _Kita tak bisa memilih kepada siapa hati kita akan bermuara_. Dan meskipun ini agak menyakitkan, kupikir aku bisa melewatinya.

 _Well,_ bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui jika Kaminari Fuko juga menyukai pemuda berkacamata itu?

Jawabannya mudah saja.

Semua itu bermula di suatu siang yang tenang … di tempat yang kucintai namun mulai kuhindari itu … di perpustakaan SMA Teiko.

 **…**

Siang itu seperti biasa kami menempati salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Aku dan Fuko duduk membelakangi jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan taman sekolah, sedangkan Yui ada di seberang kami, sibuk tenggelam dalam novel romantis nan klise kesukaannya.

Hari itu tak biasanya aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah di sekolah. Oke, aku _ngaku_ jika ini memang bukan kali pertama. Tapi … terlepas aku yang kemarin malam begadang karena menyelesaikan novel misteri karya Agatha Christie, matematika memang bukan subjek favoritku. Maka dari itu aku _sengaja_ menyisakan satu atau dua soal yang membuat kepalaku meledak dan memilih mengerjakannya di perpustakaan sekolah. Dengan segala buku soal latihan berikut penyelesaiannya yang terdapat di ruangan ini, sudah pasti aku akan menemukan formula yang cocok untuk soal-soal itu 'kan? Kalau tidak sih berarti yang _bikin_ soal memang _kebangetan._

Meskipun aku fokus dengan kertas-kertas di hadapanku, tak dapat kupungkiri jika tingkah gelisah rekan sebangkuku itu cukup mengusik konsentrasi.

 _Lagi-lagi iris hazel-nya melirik pintu masuk._

Selama beberapa saat, kuamati gerak-gerik Fuko melalui sudut mataku. Lima menit telah berlalu dan ia masih saja bertingkah aneh.

Tak tahan lagi, kugoreskan jawaban terakhir dari PR matematikaku sebelum bersuara, "sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang kautunggu?" Kelabuku menatap lurus padanya. Dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat Yui ikut menutup bukunya hingga kini memperhatikan Fuko.

Gadis bersurai cokelat ikal itu hanya tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika ia sedang gugup.

"Bukan apa tapi siapa." Jawaban ambigunya sukses membuatku mengernyit bingung.

"Jadi, siapa?" Rasa penasaran terlihat jelas dari nada suara Yui.

Kali ini hanya ringisan kecil yang kami dapatkan. Setelah memandangi kami selama beberapa saat, Fuko menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua lengan, menelungkup lesu di atas meja. "Aku _nggak_ berani bilang," akunya.

 _Entah kenapa perasaanku jadi nggak enak._

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alis, heran. "Kenapa?"

Jujur, rasa curiga sempat menghinggapi pikiranku. Dan aku sedikit berharap jika waktu itu nada suaraku tak terdengar terlalu menuntut.

Yui pun mengamini pertanyaanku, "iya, kenapa?" Ia mengangguk pelan.

Belum sempat Fuko menjawab—secara lisan—sesi interogasi kami kali ini, rasa khawatirku harus kuredam lebih dalam … ketika dua sosok berbeda tinggi itu memasuki ruang perpustakan.

Dan melihat wajah Fuko yang tiba-tiba mencerah itu … kupikir aku sudah tahu penyebab ia bertingkah aneh seperti tadi.

 _Oh_ ….

Senyum hambar sempat terlukis di wajahku selama beberapa detik. _Tenang, Yuki … kau sudah terbiasa melakukan ini._ Dan dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu secara berulang-ulang, kuteguhkan hatiku … secepat kilat mengubah ekspresi kesakitanku ini menjadi bisa saja. Seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

 _Good girl._

Sekilas kubiarkan kelabuku ini memandangi sosok itu. Dia, yang selalu kurindukan dan mengunjungi alam bawah sadarku. Tapi tentu saja, aku adalah aktris yang cukup piawai dalam memainkan peranku. Dan meskipun aku masih ingin memujanya lebih lama lagi, kuarahkan fokus kelabuku ke sosok yang ditinggalkannya—Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah ke meja kami untuk menjemput kekasih barunya.

" _Konbawa,_ Aihara, Kaminari … dan Yui-chan …."

Teman berkacamataku itu tentu saja langsung tersipu malu.

 _Manisnya …._

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi keduanya.

Aku dan Fuko pun segera membalas sapaan pemuda bersurai biru langit itu. Setelahnya, kedua sejoli itu segera berpindah tempat. Biasalah, pasangan baru yang sedang dimabuk asmara …. Melihat mereka rasanya jadi ingin tertawa geli sendiri.

Senyumku tak bertahan lama ketika mengingat situasi lain yang harus kuhadapi kini. _Right._ Kaminari Fuko dan Midorima Shintarou.

Rasanya aku ingin menghela napas lelah. Memikirkan keduanya yang ada malah membuat otakku makin pusing dan panas. _Nasib orang dengan pemikiran rumit._ Jika tak ingat keadaan, pasti aku sudah meringis kecil mengingat sindiran seseorang untukku ini.

Selama waktu istrirahat itu aku hanya mampu melirik Fuko dalam diam. Aku tak ingin memandang sosok bersurai hijau yang—mungkin—akan menjadi akar permasalahan di antara kami. Seberapa banyak pun hatiku menjerit bahwa pemuda itu—Midorima Shintarou—akan bisa mengobati rasa sesak di dadaku ini ….

Tidak … aku terlalu takut akan konsekuensi yang ditimbulkan jika aku menuruti keegoisan hatiku.

Maka di sisa waktu itu aku hanya memusatkan perhatianku pada gadis di sampingku. Penasaran, namun terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh sahabat baikku itu. Meskipun logikaku terus berteriak bahwa semua bukti ini sudah terlalu jelas … meskipun rasionalitasku selalu terngiang agar aku jangan terlalu naif … agar tak terlalu berharap supaya semua ini hanyalah pemikiran burukku semata ….

Aku tahu semua itu.

Dan harus dihantui dengan pemikiran-pemikiran menyiksa ini cukup membuatku berharap agar Fuko segera jujur dengan perasaannya.

Tanpa kuketahui bahwa harapanku itu akan segera menjadi nyata…

… dan lihat drama apa yang menanti kami ke depannya.

 **…**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Biasanya mungkin aku akan menunggu lebih lama untuk mengemasi barang-barangku. Memilih bersabar dan menghindari desakan maut para pelajar yang ingin segera pulang.

Biasanya … tapi tidak kali ini.

Jujur, aku terlalu takut dengan pengakuan yang akan dibuat Fuko ketika ia berbicara denganku nanti. Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku bisa merasakan iris _hazel_ -nya terpusat padaku. Dan sebagai seseorang yang bisa ia panggil sahabat, aku cukup tahu jika 'itu' adalah tanda jika ia ingin berbicara denganku, secepatnya.

Tapi tentu saja … aku seorang pengecut. Dan aku lebih memilih kabur menghindarinya daripada mendengar kejujuran yang—sangat mungkin—akan menyakitiku itu.

"Yuki!"

Suara familiar itu berteriak memangil namaku ketika aku sudah melangkah beberapa meter menjauhi ruang kelas. Menahan keinginan untuk mengumpat—karena aksi kaburku _keburu kepergok_ oleh orang yang ingin kuhindari—kuhentikan langkahku seketika. Kini menunggu dengan tenang Fuko yang berjalan cepat menyusulku.

"Ada waktu?" tanyanya santai.

Jika bisa, aku ingin berkata "tidak!" dan kabur dari hadapannya saat ini juga. Kalau perlu sampai mengurung diri di kamar dan menjadi _hikikomori_ selamanya. Dan mungkin aku bisa menjadi penulis novel atau admin _online_ sebagai penunjang hidup … hingga tak perlu keluar rumah kecuali untuk menyetok ulang kebutuhan hidup.

 _Yeah right. Kenapa nggak sekalian saja aku berharap diciptakan virtual game supaya aku bisa hidup di dunia lain kayak anime itu?!_

Menahan diri untuk tak memutar bola mataku sarkastik—supaya tak dicap orang gila oleh Fuko—aku menjawab, "ada apa memangnya?"

Sebisa mungkin kutahan ekspresi curiga nan tak bersahabatku … tapi melihat raut Fuko yang terlihat skeptis, rasanya usahaku tadi sia-sia belaka.

 _Great!_ Bolehkah aku membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok saat itu juga?

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu." Melihat raut engganku ia segera menambahkan, "sebentar saja, paling lama setengah jam," bujuknya cepat.

Dengan 'agak' berat hati akhirnya kusetujui permintaannya itu. "Mau bicara di mana? Di sini?" tanyaku iseng.

Iris _hazel_ -nya terlihat mengamati sekitar selama beberapa saat. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kita cari tempat yang lebih sepi saja," putusnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kami pun berjalan selama beberapa saat, melawan arus, melewati hiruk pikuk siswa yang menuju pintu gerbang. Jika ini adalah situasi normal, obrolan seru kami pasti sudah memenuhi koridor panjang yang kami lalui … lebur bersama suara bising gerombolan siswa yang berpapasan denganku dan Fuko.

Tapi tentu saja ini bukanlah situasi yang 'biasa saja'. Maka dari itu, rasanya cukup wajar bila kami terus bersisian dalam diam. Aku, yang terlalu takut untuk membuka suara dan mempercepat proses 'pengakuan' Fuko … dan dirinya yang terlihat begitu tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

Baru kali ini aura canggung terasa menyelimuti kami.

Kami … yang biasanya mampu bercanda bebas kini berubah bagaikan sosok asing yang tak lagi nyaman dengan kehadiran masing-masing. Lucu, namun sangat menyedihkan.

Kira-kira sepuluh menit telah berlalu ketika Fuko menghentikan langkahnya. Berdua kami saling terdiam, berhadapan di koridor yang mengarah pada taman samping sekolah.

Tatapan sedihku segera kuhapus ketika ia memulai pembicaraan. "Aku mau mengaku," ujarnya singkat.

Aku berusaha untuk sabar dalam menghadapinya. Tapi jujur … ia yang terlihat sedang mengulur waktu ini membuat hatiku semakin berteriak sakit.

"Apa?"

Pertanyaan gusarku hanya membuat sudut bibir Fuko terangkat sedih. "Aku mau minta maaf." Dia berujar pelan.

"Untuk?"

 _Ayolah Fuko, aku lelah terus berpura-pura bodoh seperti ini._

Kelabuku masih mengamatinya yang kini tengah menarik napas panjang. Seolah menyiapkan mental untuk pengakuan yang—aku tahu—akan sangat tidak menyenangkan ini. "Aku menyukai Midorima." Akhirnya ia mengakuinya.

Ekspresi Fuko terlihat biasa saja ketika ia mengamati raut wajahku. Ia pasti sudah menduga jika aku sudah tahu akan perasaan terpendamnya itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam, hingga aku mengamini dugaannya tadi. "Aku tahu," jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak marah?" Ia terlihat hati-hati saat menanyakan pertanyaan ini.

Marah? _Ha!_ Aku bahkan tak bisa menilai apakah kata itu _cukup_ untuk mewakili rasa sakit di hatiku kini. _Of all people, Fuko … why him?_

Air mata kini terasa menggenangi iris kelabuku. Tapi tenang saja, aku takkan menambah bebanmu dengan tangis kepedihanku ini. Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah, dan meskipun ini menyakitkan, aku takkan pernah bisa membenci sahabat yang sangat kusayangi.

"Sedikit." Aku hanya berujar pendek. Terlalu takut jika suaraku berubah serak dan ia akan tahu apa yang berusaha kutahan kini.

"Yakin?" Ia bertanya sangsi. Iris _hazel_ -nya sibuk mencari tanda kebohongan yang mungkin saja terlepas dari kendaliku. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan pernah menemukannya semudah itu.

 _Saatnya menunjukkan kemampuan aktingmu, Yuki._

Iris kelabuku sengaja kufokuskan padanya, memicing tajam dengan kedua tangan yang kulipat di depan dada … pose tipikalku saat sedang marah. "Aku kesal karena kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau juga suka pada Midorima." Aku sengaja mengaku. Lebih baik ia mengira jika aku _hanya_ marah padanya, tak sampai pada taraf sakit hati.

Satu alisku terangkat sebal ketika ia meringis _gaje._ Aku menghela napas lelah, "tapi apa boleh buat, Midorima _emang keren sih_." Senyum sedih lagi-lagi muncul di bibirku ketika melihatnya mengangguk riang.

 _Tak kusangka berpura-pura itu lebih melelahkan dari yang kukira. Kini aku bahkan tak punya energi lagi untuk berdiri tegap seperti biasa._

Berusaha melanjutkan pembicaraan agar Fuko tak sadar kondisiku saat ini, aku bertanya dengan santai, "kok bisa kausuka padanya, bukannya dulu kaubilang dia aneh?" Kubumbui kesan penasaran pada nada suaraku tadi … agar terkesan lebih natural.

"Karma." Dia tersenyum lebar sebelum melanjutkan, "karena dulu aku suka _ngejelek-jelekin_ dia," tutupnya.

Kali ini aku bisa mengulas senyum tanpa berpura-pura lagi. "Rasakan," ejekku puas.

Ledekanku tadi sukses membuat Fuko tertawa riang. Tanpa sadar, aku pun ikut tertawa menyertainya.

Meskipun tentu saja kelabuku tetap menyembunyikan kilatan sakit selama beberap detik.

 **…**

Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaanku semenjak pengakuan menyakitkan Fuko saat itu, entahlah. Mungkin campur-aduk adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Di satu sisi aku cukup senang mendapat teman _fansgirl_ yang sama-sama menyukai Midorima Shintarou. Maksudku … bisa berbagi cerita dan informasi, atau saling memberi tips dan trik untuk 'menginvestigasi' sang pujaaan hati … ini menyenangkan.

Tapi di sisi lain … ada rasa tak rela yang kadang muncul membisiki hati dan pikiranku. Secara tak langsung akulah yang mengenalkan pemuda bersurai hijau itu pada Fuko. Dan melihat sahabatku sendiri, sama-sama menggilai orang yang juga kusukai … aku cemburu juga sakit hati.

Terlepas dari itu, aku, Fuko dan Yui masih mengunjungi perpustakaan seperti biasa.

Bedanya, jika aku 'sok' sibuk dengan bacaanku dan Yui sibuk dengan Tetsu-nya seperti biasa, kali ini sahabat bermarga Kaminari-ku itu terlihat makin ceria.

Jika Midorima—dan Kuroko—belum memasuki ruangan, _hazel_ -nya akan melirik tiap lima menit sekali— _Ya! Aku bahkan sampai memenitinya agar lebih akurat—_ dan memandang penuh harap pada pintu masuk perpustakan. Dan jika pemuda berkacamata itu telah menduduki pojok keramatnya, sudah pasti iris temanku itu akan tertuju padanya … memandang dengan binar bahagia.

Tentu saja semua ini tak ia lakukan secara terang-terangan. Ia akan menunduk malu sambil berpura-pura membaca buku digenggamannya ketika aku memergokinya.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa menggeleng maklum akan tingkah anehnya ini ... sambil sedikit mengomentari gaya _stalking_ -nya dalam hati. Seharusnya jika ia ingin berpura-pura membaca buku, paling tidak ia bisa melakukannya dengan _lebih_ benar … seperti membalik lembar halaman beberapa menit sekali. Bukannya tetap memandangi baris yang sama selama setengah jam penuh.

Jujur, aku hanya akan tersenyum geli 'seperti biasa' jika semua tetap berakhir seperti itu. KuroYui dengan aura cintanya, Fuko dengan acara _stalking_ -nya … juga Midorima yang begitu damai dan tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi sayang, tak semua harapan yang kita miliki itu bisa menjadi nyata.

Dan aku bisa merasakan hatiku hancur secara perlahan ketika Midorima mulai membalas tatapan malu-malu yang dilayangkan Fuko.

Sakit. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan sampai ingin mati.

Dari dulu aku selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang kumiliki, selalu merasa cukup meski banyak yang tak kupunyai. Tapi aku tak pernah merasa sebenci itu pada diriku sendiri hingga saat ini. Ketika aku tak sengaja melihat tatapan keduanya beradu pertama kali … aku sungguh berharap dilahirkan tanpa kepekaan yang cukup tinggi.

Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan tangan kiriku, menggenggamnya hingga buku-buku jariku mulai memutih. Membiarkan rasa lelah, marah, dan kecewa yang kutimbun terakumulasi jadi satu.

Saat itu aku merasa begitu hampa. Bahkan kelabuku pun hanya mampu mengamati baris demi baris kalimat di depanku ini dengan tatapan kosong.

Jika memungkinkan aku pasti sudah tertawa keras-keras dengan nada sumbang yang memilukan.

Tapi untuk saat itu, kupikir senyum pahitku sudah cukup mewakili bagian yang tak bisa kutahan lagi.

Di detik itu juga, aku mulai merelakan pemuda yang sudah mendiami hatiku selama setahun penuh itu untuk sahabat baikku.

Sesudah itu waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Hingga minggu mulai berganti bulan, Fuko masih tetap menjadi _fans_ nomor satu dari Midorima Shintarou. Aku pun masih memegang teguh tekadku untuk melupakan pemuda berkacamata itu, berusaha semakin menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan OSIS dan _ekskul_ … sesekali tersenyum sopan ketika Fuko meminta pendapatku soal lelaki pujaan hatinya itu.

Hubungan Yui dan Kuroko juga sedang manis-manisnya. Meskipun sesekali Yui melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir, aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengabaikannya. Ini adalah masalahku, dan aku sudah memutuskannya. Rasanya tak begitu pantas jika aku mengeluh padanya akan pilihanku ini.

Tapi tentu saja, takdir tak akan mempermudah keputusanku sebelum mencoba menggoyahkannya 'kan?

Aku tak tahu apakah drama picisan dari hidupku ini begitu lucu dan menarik, hingga butuh bumbu-bumbu tambahan sebagai penyedapnya.

Yang jelas, saat aku merasa semua akan baik-baik saja, rasa sakit itu mulai mengingatkanku dengan cara yang berbeda.

Dan pertunjukan bak sinetron ini lagi-lagi memilih perpustakaan sebagai latarnya. Aku bahkan sempat terpikir untuk menghindari 'tempat tercintaku' itu sampai aku meninggalkan SMA Teiko ini. Ironis bukan?

Siang itu waktu istirahat kami habiskan seperti biasa dengan menjadi penghuni sementara perpustakaan. Rutinitasnya masih tetap sama. Dua pemuda beda tinggi itu datang, Fuko mengamati si hijau, si biru menghampiri Yui—kekasih mungilnya—dan seterusnya.

Tapi tentu saja semua ketenangan yang kubangun susah payah itu harus dihancurkan berkat kejelalatan kedua kelabuku.

Secara tak sengaja—lagi!—aku melihat pria tampan bersurai hijau itu tersenyum simpul ke arah Fuko yang duduk di sebelahku.

Lemas _,_ lelah, letih, lesu.

Di saat aku sudah mau _move on_ … tega-teganya mereka malah _lovey-dovey_ di depanku!

Aku memang pernah bilang akan ikhlas lahir batin jika mereka bersama. Tapi _nggak gini-gini_ juga kali?!

 _Mood_ membacaku sukses hancur berkat _scene_ picisan tadi.

Aku bahkan bisa melihat aura bunga dan kerlap-kerlip yang menjadi _background_ senyum ceria Fuko.

 _Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan._

Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan erangan frustasi di dalam hatiku.

Untungnya dering bel pertanda waktu istirahat selesai telah berbunyi. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku membantu Yui menyeret Fuko—yang masih terjebak dalam pesona Midorima—keluar dari perpustakan. Rasanya memang malas, apalagi aku masih lemas berkat tekanan batin yang baru saja kualami. Tapi lihat sisi baiknya, aku bisa menghindari pemuda tinggi itu secepat mungkin.

"Tunggu!"

Atau tidak.

Menahan kerutan sebal yang ingin muncul pada keningku, aku berdiri dengan sabar di samping Fuko. Menunggu si pemanggil, atau yang memiliki nama lengkap Midorima Shintarou itu menemui kami di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan.

"Bukumu ketinggalan, Kaminari."

Tentu saja ia harus jadi _gentleman_ di saat seperti ini! _Great, Midorima … just great._

"Eh … Eh-iya, lupa …." Fuko terlihat makin salah tingkah saat menerima buku yang diantarkan pangeran berkacamatanya itu.

Ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari aksi saling tatap dua sejoli di depanku, aku memotong singkat, "terima kasih, Midorima-kun." Kedua sudut bibirku melengkung kecil, membentuk senyum sopan … meskipun dalam hati aku merasa sebal setengah mati ….

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebelum berlalu menjauhi kami. Sekilas dapat kulihat pipi putihnya bersemu merah.

' _Blushing karena berhasil ngobrol dengan gadis incaranmu, eh?'_ cibirku dalam hati, sebal.

Dan seharian itu _mood-_ ku sukses hancur lebur tanpa bisa diperbaiki lagi.

 **…**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian penghancur _mood_ itu. SMA Teiko akan mengadakan Festival khas musim semi, dan karena aku—serta Yui—adalah anggota OSIS, pikiranku tak terlalu berkutat dengan sahabatku dan 'pria itu'. Festival kali ini akan diadakan besar-besaran … meskipun persiapannya cukup melelahkan dan menyita banyak waktu, aku tak pernah berhenti bersyukur dengan _perfect timing_ ini. Yah, dari pada aku _ngenes_ terus 'kan lebih baik menghabiskan waktu untuk kegiatan yang lebih berguna.

Kami berdua baru saja selesai mengikuti rapat OSIS dan akan menuju perpustakaan—meskipun aku enggan—ketika kami berdua berpapasan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya di koridor sekolah.

Mulai deh aku jadi obat nyamuknya …

… bercanda, mereka _nggak bakal_ setega itu kok. _Kayaknya sih …._

Dan seperti biasa, kami mengawali pembicaraan dengan sapaan sopan.

"Jadi, _tumben_ kau sendirian saja, Kuroko-kun." Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menanyakan keberadaan Midorima Shintarou … _sumpah deh!_ Aku hanya berusaha membuka obrolan karena, _well_ … berada di dekat sejoli yang sedang jatuh cinta itu membuatku merasa aneh. Aneh, bukan iri lho ya!

"Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar, jadi Midorima-kun pergi lebih dulu."

 _Tak sabar untuk bertemu Fuko secepatnya ya?_

Kelabuku dan iris _baby blue_ Kuroko sempat beradu beberapa saat. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Bisa gawat kalau ia dan Yui sampai tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Kau kenapa, Yuki-chan?" Kedua iris di balik kacamata Yui melirikku khawatir.

 _Baru juga diomongin!_

Aku hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa apanya? Memangnya aku terlihat seperti kenapa-napa ya?"

Senyum lebarku semakin berubah canggung ketika keduanya malah menatapku skeptis.

Rasa capai kini terlihat jelas pada raut wajahku. "Sudahlah, apa yang kurasakan kini tak terlalu penting. Aku hanya merasa cukup lelah dengan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Tak lebih."

Kelabuku memandang keduanya secara bergantian sebelum menatap lurus ke depan. Kali ini senyum kecil tersemat di bibirku. "Lihat, kita sudah dekat dengan perpustakaan. Cukup istrirahat sebentar di sana dan aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujarku riang, mencoba berpikir positif.

Aku segera mempercepat langkahku, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan kasihan yang kuketahui tengah terlintas pada raut keduanya.

Namun seakan penderitaanku belum cukup, apa yang tengah menunggu di depanku kini _jauh_ berkali-kali lebih buruk dari apa yang coba kuhindari.

Dengan kedua mataku, aku bisa menyaksikan Kaminari Fuko dan Midorima Shintarou tengah duduk berdampingan, bercengkrama dengan akrab seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Dan semburat merah yang muncul di wajah Midorima itu semakin mencengkram hatiku dengan kuat … meremukkannya hingga kini tiada bersisa.

 _Mungkin … ini memang sudah saatnya untuk benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

Senyum menyedihkan itu masih terulas di bibirku ketika Yui dan Kuroko telah sampai di tempatku kini berdiri.

"Lho? Kenapa kau berhenti di depan—"

Aku menyela Yui sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "—Aku baru ingat jika ada beberapa proposal penting yang harus kurevisi. Akashi-san membutuhkannya dengan segera. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Fuko karena tak bisa bergabung dengan kalian seperti biasa ya?"

Aku hanya mengirimkan senyum hambar ke arah Yui dan Kuroko, tak mampu membalas tatapan cemas keduanya untuk sekedar meyakinkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

 _Well_ , bagaimana aku bisa tetap optimis jika semuanya _memang_ tidak baik-baik saja?

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari keduanya, aku segera melangkah menjauhi ruangan itu dengan tergesa.

Rasanya aku sudah berada pada ambang batasku.

Sudah cukup.

Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk terus berpura-pura tegar di hadapan orang lain.

Ini terlalu melelahkan.

Dan aku hanya ingin menyendiri, mencoba mengais kepingan hati ... memulai memperbaiki semuanya lagi, dari awal.

 **…**

Aku tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mengurung diri di kamar mandi sekolah. Mengeluarkan air mata yang telah kutahan selama ini, hingga akhirnya tak ada yang bisa kukeluarkan lagi.

Kedua iris kelabuku terlihat bengkak dan memerah ketika aku membasuh mukaku di _wastafel_. Mencoba menghilangkan jejak tangisan meskipun aku tahu ini sia-sia belaka. Aku hanya tak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Karena aku paling benci dikasihani.

Setelah tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperbaiki penampilanku, dengan sedikit gontai kulangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

Apa yang menunggu di balik pintu kamar mandi wanita ini—sedikit banyak—sudah bisa kutebak. Pasangan ini memang terlalu baik hati untuk meninggalkanku sendiri.

Senyum lelah terukir di bibirku ketika kelabuku bersitatap dengan kedua iris Yui dan Kuroko. "Jadi, setelah bosan di perpustakaan tempat kencan kalian berpindah kemari eh?"

Godaan isengku tadi sukses membuat Yui gelagapan dan tersipu malu. "E-eeh? Bukan seperti itu, Yuki-chan!" Surai cokelat mudanya bergoyang lembut seiring gelengan kepalanya. "Kami hanya mengkhawatirkanmu …." Ia berujar dengan lembut.

Lengkungan di bibirku berubah menjadi garis lurus. Kelabuku kini memandang hampa ke arah mereka. "Sudah berapa lama kalian menungguku di sini?" Aku mengintrogasi mereka.

"Kira-kira sudah setengah jam."

Keningku berkerut sebal mendengar jawaban Kuroko yang terlampau jujur.

"Berarti sepuluh menit sudah berlalu sejak bel masuk berbunyi." Kelabuku kini memandang tajam sahabat berambut pendekku itu.

Yui hanya membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk kanannya. Tersenyum manis sambil berusaha menenangkan rasa kesalku. "Cuma sekali ini kok membolosnya. Lagi pula Alex-sensei izin tidak masuk, jadi ini memang jam kosong untuk kelas kita."

"Dan alasanmu, Kuroko-kun?"

"Aku bisa menyelinap dengan mudah berkat _misdirection_ -ku," jawabnya acuh.

Jika tidak ingat dengan keadaan patah hatiku beberapa menit yang lalu, sudah pasti aku akan menceramahi keduanya sampai pagi.

"Aku membuat kalian jadi siswa berandal," gumamku penuh sesal.

"Aku tahu kalian berada di sini karena kalian peduli terhadapku … tapi sampai mengorbankan pelajaran seperti ini …. Itu terlalu berlebihan tahu." Kelabuku memandang lembut Yui dan Kuroko, mencoba menyiratkan jika di balik rasa sebalku ini aku sangat bersyukur berkat kehadiran mereka kini.

Yui membalas tatapanku dengan senyum menenangkan, "kami hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja, Yuki-chan. Kau juga bisa berkeluh kesah padaku jika kauingin."

"Lagi pula kami tak mungkin membiarkan teman kami menangis sendirian di kamar mandi sekolah, tanpa berusaha untuk menghiburnya sama sekali," tambah Kuroko.

Aku hanya bisa memalingkan mukaku dari pandangan keduanya. "Siapa bilang aku menangis? Ini hanya kelilipan debu kok."

Bagaimana kekasih sahabatku itu bisa menatapku datar sambil mengisyaratkan rasa tak percayanya, aku tak tahu.

Yang jelas rasanya agak mengerikan dipandang lama-lama oleh iris bulat nan besar itu.

Aku jadi agak penasaran bagaimana Yui bisa bertahan diamati oleh tatapan mematikan itu.

Semenit saja rasanya sudah agak merinding.

Aku hanya bisa meringis kecil. "Sudah kubilang kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Bisa kulihat dari kedua iris Yui jika ia akan memprotes ucapanku tadi … hingga akhirnya aku menyerah mengakui. Terlalu lelah untuk memperlarut masalah ini.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali pada kalian. Dan setelah ini kuharap kau dan Kuroko-kun tak lagi menatapku seolah aku adalah makhluk yang butuh kaukasihani." Kelabuku menatap lurus ke retina Yui, menangkap binar bersalah pada kedua irisnya.

"Aku memang masih menyukai Midorima-kun, dan aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menghilangkan perasaanku ini. Tapi yang perlu kalian tahu … aku akan tetap mendukung Fuko jika Midorima-kun benar-benar serius dengannya. Aku hanya ingin melihat keduanya bahagia." Kali ini aku bisa tersenyum tulus saat mengatakan kalimat tadi. Meskipun hatiku masih menjerit pilu, tak masalah. Asalkan keduanya bisa bahagia bersama.

"Nah, sudah dulu ya? Aku benar-benar berterima kasih atas kebaikan kalian ini. Tapi sudah saatnya kita kembali ke kelas dan berhenti membuang waktu untuk hal-hal yang tak penting lagi." Aku menambahkan setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya?"

Tak ingin keduanya melihat retinaku yang mulai tergenang air mata, kulambaikan tangan dan berbalik pergi.

Meninggalkan keduanya yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 **…**

Pagi setelah pengakuanku terhadap Yui dan Kuroko, gadis berkacamata itu tak lagi menatapku dengan pandangan iba atau khawatir. Aku cukup lega … karena jujur saja, ditatap terus-terusan dengan pandangan seperti itu rasanya sungguh tak mengenakkan.

Aku dan Yui telah duduk manis di bangku kami ketika Fuko melangkah lesu memasuki ruang kelas. Wajahnya cukup kusut, dan ia segera membuang muka ketika kedua iris kami saling beradu. _Aneh._ Aku hanya bisa mengerjap bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" Yui segera berpaling menghadap Fuko, ketika gadis itu menghempaskan diri di tempat duduknya.

" _Nggak_ kenapa-napa." Ia menjawab dengan enggan.

Aku masih mengamati interaksi keduanya dalam diam. Cukup tahu diri jika komentar tambahanku hanya akan memperburuk _mood_ Fuko.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar bunyi peluit dari luar jendela. Rombongan tim basket pun terlihat berlarian dalam barisan yang cukup tertib. Dan kini fokus kami bertiga pun mengarah pada gerombolan laki-laki idola SMA Teiko itu.

Yui terlihat menyemangati Tetsu tercintanya, melambai makin riang ketika pemuda berwatak tenang itu balas melambai sapaannya.

Sudut bibirku yang tadinya terangkat kecil berkat interaksi keduanya pun berubah drastis ketika kusadari gadis di sampingku malah memasang wajah masam. _Bukankah dia seharusnya merasa senang karena habis disenyumi Midorima-kun?_

Sedikit iseng sekaligus penasaran, kutusuk tulang rusuk Fuko selama beberapa kali … hingga ia memasang wajah marah ketika aku tak berhenti mengganggunya.

"Ada Midorima tuh." Dengan santai kukode Fuko untuk memberi tahu jika pujaan hatinya baru saja lewat. Namun, niat baikku malah di sambut buangan muka.

"Peduli _amat_ , biarin dia mati sekalian."

 _Whoa!_ Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ia jadi seemosi ini. Tapi komentarnya tadi sudah terlalu kasar untuk kutoleransi.

" _Hey_! Itu keterlaluan!" tegurku sebal.

Kedua _hazel_ -nya kini balik menatapku tajam.

"Terus kenapa? _Nggak_ suka?" Marah. Hanya itu yang tertera pada ekspresi wajah Fuko.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Tak ingin ikut terpancing emosi, kelabuku memandang _hazel_ -nya bingung.

"Fuko, kau kenapa?" Tersadar berkat keramaian yang kami timbulkan, Yui beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati kami. Namun belum sempat ia mendekat, Fuko segera beranjak pergi menuju pintu. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan seruan khawatir dari Yui … dan diriku.

"Yuki, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Fuko-chan?"

Aku yang tengah berdiri—sempat ingin mengejar Fuko—hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Kelabuku menatap sedih ke arah menghilangnya sahabat bersurai cokelat tuaku itu.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kami, Yui."

Kenapa masalah ini terasa semakin rumit?

 **…**

Sore itu aku bahkan tak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada latih tanding kendo yang diadakan antar _kendoka._ Selama pertandingan, aku bisa merasakan tatapan khawatir Aida-senpai yang sesekali melirikku dalam diam. Aku tak ingin melibatkannya dalam masalahku, jadi aku terus mengabaikannya.

Hingga namaku dan nama salah satu siswi kelas dua diserukan oleh Araki-sensei. Dan kami berdua pun bersiap di tengah lapangan dengan _shinai_ di tangan. Saling mengamati, untuk kemudian menghabisi dengan tebasan-tebasan tajam.

Dengan teriakan semangat, kami pun memulai pertandingan uji coba di sore yang suram itu.

 **…**

Selesai mengganti pakaian _kendo_ -ku dengan seragam biasa, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari _dojo_ disertai perasaan ringan. Bisa dibilang, rasa stres yang menumpuk berkat kejadian belakangan ini sudah memudar berkat pertandingan uji coba tadi. Betapa aku sangat bersyukur memilih _kendo_ sebagai salah satu kegiatan _ekskul_ -ku.

"Yuki!" Kelabuku berpendar senang ketika panggilan penuh semangat ini terdengar di telingaku. Aku membalas lambaian riang Fuko dengan senyuman lebar.

"Fuko? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Penasaran, kutanyai dia ketika aku sudah berada di dekatnya. Sedikit kaget dengan tingkahnya yang kini berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan tadi pagi.

"Menunggumu." Ia berujar santai.

"Aku mau minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi …." Jeda sesaat sebelum ia menambahkan, "ucapanku keterlaluan. Maaf …," tutupnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan." Aku mengibaskan tangan. "Berapa lama kau menungguku?" Kelabuku kini memicing tajam memandang bibirnya yang mulai membiru dan hidungnya yang bersemu merah karena dingin.

"Tidak lama kok, cuma …" Ia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, "… dua jam," tutupnya acuh.

 _Astaga … apa-apaan sih dia ini?!_

"Hah? _Ngapain_ coba, di luar 'kan dingin. Dan lagi kaubenci dingin 'kan? _"_ Tak tahan, aku mengomelinya. " _Lagian_ kaubisa minta maaf besok pagi, atau lewat telepon, repot amat," tambahku sebal.

Fuko hanya menggeleng tak setuju. "Harus hari ini dan langsung," putusnya pelan.

 _Keras kepala seperti biasa, eh?_

Menahan senyum gemas yang ingin muncul di bibirku, kelabuku memandang _hazel_ -nya langsung. "Sudahlah. Sekarang kita pulang saja." Tak tega melihatnya kedinginan begini, aku mengajaknya pergi.

Rambut sepanjang bahunya bergoyang ringan ketika ia menyuarakan penolakannya—lagi. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Curiga, aku menanyainya, "ke mana?"

"Makan donat, ada kafe baru di stasiun. Beli lima gratis satu, aku yang traktir."

"Tapi—" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan protesku, Fuko sudah terlebih dahulu menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke tempat 'asing' itu.

 _Kau tahu sendiri aku tak terlalu suka hangout._

Dengan enggan kuekori Fuko yang tengah bersemangat membawaku ke tempat itu. Merasa pasrah karena Kaminari Fuko yang seperti ini … adalah Fuko penghuni _zone_ yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi.

 **…**

"Seharusnya Yui juga diajak." Aku membuka obrolan setelah menghabiskan donat cokelat keduaku. Kelabuku meneliti interior kafe sambil sesekali menyesap jus stroberi yang kupesan. Untuk ukuran kafe yang memiliki nama _girlie …_ warna yang dipilih sebagai tema utama—untungnya—tak semeriah nama asli kafenya, _Rainbow._

 _Tapi kalau dipikir lagi sih, nama kafe ini mau nggak mau mengingatkanku pada Laskar Pelangi yang nyasar dan menjadi tim inti klub basket Teiko._

Tak terasa aku meringis kecil ketika mengingat mereka.

"Sebentar lagi dia juga datang kok." Fuko menimpali perkataanku tadi.

Aku berkomentar iseng. "Sip. _Nggak_ asyik kalau cuma kita berdua."

"Sebentar lagi bakal _rame_ kok." Jawaban dari Fuko ini sukses membuatku merasa bingung.

"Memangnya—" Pertanyaanku terhenti seketika saat kedua kelabuku tak sengaja memandang pintu masuk kafe. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung ketika melihat sosok paling tinggi itu juga mengekori dua pasangan di depannya, menuju ke arah kami.

 _Yah, alamat jadi obat nyamuk deh._

Menahan senyum kecut, kutiru tingkah Fuko dan melayangkan sapaan sopan pada Yui, Kuroko, dan _Midorima_ yang telah sampai di depan meja kami.

"Maaf menunggu," ujar Kuroko mewakili mereka bertiga.

" _Nggak_ masalah kok." Fuko tersenyum simpul. "Kaududuk di bagian dalam, Midorima-kun." Ia beranjak dari sofa, mendorong Midorima agar menyamankan diri di bagian yang dekat dinding kaca … tepat di depan tempat dudukku.

Aku hanya mengamati gerak-gerik keduanya dalam diam. Sadar jika Fuko tengah meneliti ekspresi wajahku saat ini.

Kalau ia berharap aku akan bereaksi marah atau cemburu sih, dia bisa menunggu selama yang ia inginkan. Toh aku sudah bertekad untuk 'berusaha' melupakan pemuda berkacamata di depanku ini.

Setelah Yui menyamankan diri untuk duduk di sampingku dan Kuroko menarik kursi tambahan, obrolan ringan mulai mengalir di antara Fuko, Yui dan Kuroko.

Aku dan pemuda di depanku hanya menjawab seadanya jika kami ditanya, selepas itu kami akan kembali terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing tanpa memedulikan percapakan heboh ketiga teman kami.

Aku masih memandangi tetesan embun pada jus yang tak lagi ingin kunikmati. Pikiranku kosong, kelabuku pun hanya menatap bosan hasil kondensasi di gelas panjangku itu. Jika boleh jujur, aku lebih memilih bergelung di kamar dengan novel-novelku, daripada terjebak di sini bersama pemuda _itu_ sambil terlibat obrolan basa-basi.

Selama beberapa saat aku masih 'mengunci diri' di alam bawah sadarku. Hingga aku mulai tersadar, jika suasana di sekitarku ini terlalu sunyi untuk sebuah meja yang terisi oleh lima orang siswa SMA.

 _Huh? Mereka semua menghilang ke mana nih?!_

Panik, kelabuku terus berkelana mengamati sekitar. Berusaha mencari tiga sosok familiar yang tiba-tiba lenyap bagai di telan bumi.

Aku sudah akan beranjak pergi, mencari ketiganya di toilet kafe ketika kelabuku tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan iris hijau Midorima Shintarou.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tanpa memutus pandangan dari irisnya yang menghipnotis itu … aku mencoba mengumpulkan kesimpulan-kesimpulan yang paling masuk akal tentang situasiku kali ini.

Hingga satu kesimpulan yang _amat-sangat-mengerikan_ itu kini memenuhi lobus otakku.

 _Mati. Jadi aku beneran ditinggal sendiri sama Midorima nih? Apa-apan sih?!_

Aku bisa merasakan hawa panas mulai menjalar memenuhi wajahku. Dan jika melihat tingkah kikuk dan semburat kecil yang juga muncul pada wajah pemuda di depanku itu, bisa dibilang ia juga mencapai kesimpulan yang sama dengan yang kuperoleh tadi.

 _Kenapa kau malah ikutan blushing seperti itu sih, Midorima-kun! Kalau kau PHP gini aku bisa beneran gagal move on tahu!_

Aku menggeleng dalam hati.

 _Nggak boleh! Ingat janjimu yang akan merelakan Midorima buat Fuko. Jangan goyah karena hal sepele seperti ini!_

 _Yosh!_ Mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri, aku bersikap sekasual mungkin—dengan menghindari tatapan Midorima—dan menunggu selama beberapa saat sebelum nantinya mencari keberadaan Fuko, Yui dan Kuroko.

Bisa saja 'kan mereka _kebetulan_ ke kamar mandi _barengan …_ dan mungkin juga toiletnya lagi rame jadi mereka harus antri?

 _Aduuuh?! Siapa sih yang coba kubohongi?! Udah pasti mereka bertiga merencanakan sesuatu dengan ninggalin aku di sini._

Rasanya _pengen_ nangis karena terlalu panik.

 _Eh, tapi kalau dipikir lagi … bukannya Fuko suka sama Midorima ya? Jadi mereka nggak mungkin sengaja ngerencanain ini._

Berkat pikiran rasionalku yang _somehow_ masih bisa bekerja dengan baik, kepanikanku tadi mulai mereda ... berganti jadi ketenangan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian aku mendengar notifikasi ponselku berbunyi, pertanda masuknya sebuah pesan baru.

 _Nah, pasti salah satu dari mereka!_

Dengan segera kuraih ponsel lipat di kantong _blazer_ -ku, membaca deretan pesan yang ternyata dikirim oleh Fuko itu.

Belum sempat aku selesai memproses isi pesan yang pertama, ia sudah mengirimiku pesan baru untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan berkat konfirmasi dari pesan terakhirnya itu aku tahu jika dugaanku tadi memang benar adanya.

Aku kesal karena mereka setega ini meninggalkanku sendiri bersama Midorima.

Aku juga merasa senang karena dia, pemuda yang diam-diam kupuja _ternyata_ memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan diriku.

Tapi dibalik itu semua … aku merasa sedih. Karena Fuko harus merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasakan dulu ... patah hati.

 _Dasar bodoh._

Aku hanya bisa memandang miris layar ponsel di genggamanku ini.

"Jadi, kau juga mendapat pesan yang memberitahu kalau kita sengaja ditinggalkan berdua?" Midorima memandang lekat diriku yang kini tengah mengantongi ponselku kembali. Aku memang sengaja tak membalas pesan Fuko, lebih baik membiarkannya sendiri dan menghiburnya esok pagi.

Aku mengangguk singkat. "Tak kusangka mereka kekanak-kanakan seperti ini." Senyum geliku membuat sudut bibir Midorima terangkat kecil.

Ia mengendikkan bahu. "Sekarang apa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Kenapa kau tak menyarankan sesuatu padaku, Midorima-kun?" Aku menggoda semi menantangnya. Sedikit penasaran bagaimana reaksi pemuda di depanku ini.

Satu hal yang tidak kusangka darinya adalah, tatapan lembut yang kini ia lemparkan padaku. Pipiku bersemu merah. "Oke. Karena teman kita sudah berbaik hati meninggalkan kita berdua, kenapa kita tidak mengobrol tentang diri kita masing-masing saja?"

Kelabuku melebar, sedikit tak menyangka jika ia seberani ini.

"B-bukan berarti aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat atau apa."

Dan aku pun tertawa kecil melihat semu merah yang kini menjalari wajahnya. Syukurlah ia tetap _tsundere_ seperti biasa.

 **…**

Kami hanya mengobrol di kafe itu selama setengah jam. Memang tak terlalu lama—karena ini sudah cukup larut untuk ukuran anak rumahan sepertiku—dan ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkanku pulang.

Aku sempat mendebatnya, terlalu sungkan dan merasa tak enak jika ia harus repot-repot mengantarku. Tapi Midorima … dengan segala _tsundere_ dan kebaikan hatinya membantahku dengan kata-kata sakti, "aku melakukannya karena ini adalah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh laki-laki terhormat. Memastikan teman wanitanya sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Tak lebih." Jika sudah seperti ini … bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya coba?

Perjalanan kami diselimuti keheningan yang menenangkan. Midorima cukup _gentleman_ dengan menempatkan diri di sisi jalan, sedangkan aku mendampinginya di bagian dalam. Jujur, kebaikan-kebaikan kecil seperti inilah yang membuat hatiku makin berdebar kencang.

Dua puluh menit berlalu ketika kami berhenti di sebuah bangunan mungil bercat putih … rumahku.

Kami hanya berdiri bersisian di depan pintu, tak mendekat namun juga tak kunjung beranjak menjauh.

Aku canggung, dan diamnya Midorima-kun ini sama sekali tak membantuku.

Dengan senyuman lembut, aku memandangnya. "Baiklah … kupikir sudah saatnya aku masuk ke dalam. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, Midorima-kun. Sampai jumpa besok."

Belum sempat aku membuka kunci pintu, ia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku. "Yuki?"

"Ya?" Aku menelengkan kepala, sedikit bingung dengan panggilan intimasi yang tiba-tiba itu.

Ia menghirup napas dalam. "Aku tahu kau mungkin sudah mendengarnya dari Kuroko … atau Kaminari. Aku pun sadar jika kita mengobrol dengan akrab—berdua saja—baru hari ini."

Midorima kini menatapku secara intens. Kelabuku ikut mengamati iris indahnya yang berkilau lembut. Meskipun kami hanya diterangi kerlipan bintang dan temaram lampu jalan … aku yakin jika wajah kami kini sama-sama bersemu merah.

 _Sial, aku malu._

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dan debaran jantungku pun kian bergemuruh tak menentu.

 **…**

Pagi itu aku sudah siap-siap akan menceramahi Fuko, Yui dan Kuroko—kalau aku berani sih—karena kejadian kemarin sore itu.

Meskipun niat mereka baik tapi tetap saja itu sudah keterlaluan. _Sial!_ Kalau ingat kejadian kemarin _malam_ rasanya jadi malu sendiri!

Aku sudah akan berderap kesal ketika melihat punggung gadis bersurai cokelat tua itu. Tapi, ketika melihat ada seorang pemuda asing yang mendahuluiku menyapanya … aku lebih memilih mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

Entah kenapa aku punya firasat jika ini akan menjadi tontonan yang cukup menarik.

Dan firasatku pun terbukti ketika tak lama kemudian pemuda bersurai merah tua itu melangkah pergi dengan kerennya. Meninggalkan Fuko—dengan wajah syok—dan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil memandang mereka. Kupikir dengan begini Fuko akan baik-baik saja.

Sosok yang berdiri di sampingku dan ikut mengawasi interaksi keduanya kini bertanya, "jadi … soal kemarin itu bagaimana?"

* * *

 _Aku hanya bisa memandangi pemuda di hadapanku selama beberapa saat. Terlalu takjub untuk sekedar berkata-kata._

 _Beberapa saat berlalu dalam diam, hingga aku menundukkan wajah. Lebih memilih memandangi sepatu putihku daripada iris yang menghipnotis itu._

" _Aku …," Ragu-ragu, aku mulai melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu sejak lama, Midorima-kun."_

 _Dengan sabar, ia masih menunggku kata 'tapi' yang urung kuutarakan._

 _Aku menghela napas lelah. "Sahabatku, Kaminari Fuko juga menyukaimu," tutupku._

 _Ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas pada paras Midorima. "Benarkah? Aku … tidak tahu …." Rasa bersalah mulai terpancar pada iris hijaunya._

 _Aku mengangguk, hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. "Aku akan merasa bersalah jika aku berbahagia denganmu sedangkan Fuko terluka hatinya." Kedua iris kami pun beradu, "maaf," tambahku singkat._

 _Ia tersenyum maklum. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti posisimu ini." Aku menghela napas lega. "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyerah begitu saja," ujarnya tenang._

 _Aku tersipu ... juga sedikit terharu dengan perkataannya tadi._

 _Aku menundukkan wajahku dan tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan membebaskanmu."_

" _Maksudnya?" Ia memandangku bingung._

 _Iris kami kembali bersinggungan. Aku tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan membebaskanmu dalam membuat pilihan. Kau bisa terus berada di sisiku—jika itu memang maumu. Tapi aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Paling tidak sampai aku yakin Fuko sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri."_

" _Jika kau bersedia menungguku selama itu, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Tapi jika tidak, kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku … aku akan mengerti dan takkan menyalahkanmu," jelasku panjang lebar._

 _Midorima hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil, "kalau begitu aku tak perlu khawatir. Cancer orang yang sabar menunggu kok."_

 _Aku hanya bisa menatap pemuda di depanku ini penuh syukur._

* * *

"Kupikir kau tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, Shintarou-kun."

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wut. Udah panjang, endingnya gaje lagi. Wkwkwkwk… #slaps

Fic ini spesial untuk kalian berdua **Viselle** dan **Yuiko Narahashi**. Maaf kalau sifat OC kalian g sesuai sama karakternya ya~ xDd

Rasanya lumayan bangga bisa nyelesaiin fic ini cuma dalam waktu dua hari. :3

Fic ini bisa dibilang adalah **side-story** dari **Ordinary Love** (Fuko's PoV) yang udah dipublish oleh **Viselle**. Jangan lupa untuk mampir baca karya dia ya~ ;)

Nanti juga bakal ada **Everlasting Love** yang akan ditulis oleh **Yuiko Narahashi**. Emang masih _coming soon_ , tapi ini menceritakan gabungan _Ordinary_ dan _Unconditional_ dalam **Yui** 's PoV. Jadi tunggu aja kedatangannya~ *malah ngiklan* #slaps

Btw, terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah mau mampir apalagi sampai review fic ini! :")))

Best regards,

 **A. Airys**


End file.
